


when i first noticed (that you liked me back)

by honeydipped (itomorian)



Series: sweet (domestic bf's yumarkhei) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Markhei are drunk, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, OT3, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Songfic(???), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Yuta is sober, ot3 cuddling, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itomorian/pseuds/honeydipped
Summary: Drunk Mark loves to sing. Yuta and Yukhei just love him.Or:The boyfriends reminisce on when they first realised that they love each other.





	when i first noticed (that you liked me back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAkOyaK_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/gifts).



> i love writing for this universe/au/series sm bc it gives me an escape from not only the shittiness of life, but also from writing angst. i can't write a lot of fluff bc it's smth i can't relate to all that much, angst and longing and the general dysphoria being more my thing™, so writing for this series soothes me (in a way???) and also challenges me (especially when i've hit a creative block). :')
> 
> i hope that all of u who read the works in this series/universe/au enjoy reading them as much as i enjoy writing them! <3
> 
> also this goes out to all the people who've been w this baby from the start, ilysm. tysm for reading and kudos-ing and commenting. no i'm not ending this series by any means, i'm just extending my gratitude and affection to u all. i love u. <333
> 
> aaaand this is specially for [TAkOyaK_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I) bc u said the previous installment brings tears to ur eyes. i hope this can make u smile. (even if a lil bit) (given that u read this lmao) <3
> 
> p.s. this hasn't been beta'd or proofread i'm sorry (but are we even surprised anymore?) hope u like reading this one! <3

“I love you!” Drunk Mark gushes as he launches himself at Yukhei standing some feet away from him, and the taller catches him the moment he does.

“I love you so much, baby!” Yukhei, who is tipsy himself, beams at Mark as Mark looks up at him with wide eyes and a mouth parted in wonder.

"I love you more though!" The younger whines, wrapping his arms around Yukhei's neck. Yukhei, in turn, wraps his arms around Mark's waist and starts swaying them to the non-existent music, smack in the middle of the living area. Yuta sends a special thanks to the stars above that he remembered to move the coffee table away before going out to the club.

Yuta laughs from where he is making lemonade for his boyfriends so that the two of them won't have to suffer a bad hangover later. He stirs the concoction some more times before placing the glasses on a tray and puts them aside on the kitchen island.

“Boys!” He calls out to the two slow-dancing to silence some feet away, and two heads snap up in his direction before he sees the biggest smiles break out on their pretty, pretty faces.

“Yuta-hyung!!!” Yukhei and Mark both chorus and separate, stumbling over their feet here-and-there while giggling and making their way to Yuta. Once they reach him, both of them hug Yuta tightly that makes the eldest giggle himself before he hugs them both back as best as he can.

“Here’s your lemonade, pups,” Yuta announces while handing them both a glass each, confident that they won’t drop it. They don’t. Yuta smiles in satisfaction once he sees that his boys have finished their glass’s contents, and he ruffles their hair affectionately.

“Xuxi, baby,” Yuta grabs the younger by his elbow, “are you sober enough to wash up both Mark and yourself until I come back into the room?”

Yukhei straightens up immediately and nods with a smile, “Try to make it quick though, hyung. You know dressing up not-very-sober Mark can be a task.”

"I'll be back in a minute," Yuta whispers with a smile, kisses Yukhei's cheek and nudges him towards Mark, who is standing by the island and leaning on to it for support.

“Mark, baby,” Yukhei says, pulling Mark’s weight on to himself almost completely, “come let’s wash up and change into comfy clothes.” The said male lights up at the mention of comfortable clothes and goes with him happily.

Yuta sighs in thanks, and quickly washes the glasses and spoon, keeps them in the drying rack, and heads to the spare bathroom to freshen up himself. He walks into their bedroom to find Yukhei trying to button the night-shirt that he is wearing, and not succeeding with it because of an already-dressed Mark who keeps trying to kiss him.

Yuta shakes his head, annoyed and still, terribly, _terribly fond._ He walks over to where his boyfriends are standing and pulls Mark off of Yukhei. Yukhei looks at him relieved, smiling in silent thanks and quickly buttons his shirt.

“Mark, pup, get into bed.” Yuta scolds gently, and Mark turns his head slightly to look at the older male, only to pout. In that adorable, adorable way of his that everyone loves. That Yuta loves. Yuta is proud of himself that even though he is so, so weak for it, he succeeds in not letting it show.

 _"Mark, baby,"_ Both Mark and Yuta turn their gaze towards Yukhei, who just _whined_ softly. "Listen to Yuta hyung, let's get into bed... Come on."

Mark nods dazedly and walks towards the bed. Yukhei releases a breath of relief, and Yuta chuckles before patting him on the back and tugging him to the bed as well.

Once the three of them are all settled into the bed and under the covers, the AC cranked up high, Yuta in the middle as usual and flanked by Mark and Yukhei on either side, Yuta and Yukhei both begin to slip into dreamland, but Mark's voice pulls them out from the first reaches of sleep.

 _"I remember when I first noticed that you liked me back..."_ He begins humming softly under his breath, and Yukhei and Yuta both smile when they hear him sing again. They love it when Mark sings because he has such a gentle, melodious singing voice no one would expect him to have, and it makes whatever he sings– or sings along to– all the more pleasant to listen to.

 _"... to slip back in bed, when you light the candle..."_ Mark pauses, resting his chin on Yuta's stomach to look at both of his boyfriends.

"Xuxi, when and how did you realise that you loved us back?" He asks Yukhei, who has a soft smile on his face from hearing him sing.

Yukhei hums, turning over completely to face Mark and Yuta.

"Well... I didn't have some grand, life-changing moment of realisation as they do in movies... but I remember that you guys were over at my place and we were watching movies together, and at some point of time through some movie both of you fell asleep..." Yukhei stops mid-sentence as a reminiscent smile takes over his face.

"You had your head resting on Yuta hyung's shoulder, and hyung had his head resting on top of your head. The first thought I remember having is that _wow I am in so in love with these two gorgeous human beings_. So... yeah. That was what was the eye-opener for me." He concludes, beaming at the two of them.

He gets beautiful smiles back.

"You're so cute," Mark gushes and Yuta nods cutely in confirmation, making Yukhei blush and he hides his face with his hands.

"When did you guys realise that you had feelings for me?" Yukhei asks back curiously after he uncovers his face and looks at them, pausing only to yawn softly. Yuta smiles and brushes Yukhei's hair out of his eyes.

"Well, both of us didn't have some sort of epiphany at the same exact time, but we did establish that we have feelings for you within a very close timeframe," Mark says, digging his chin into Yuta's stomach and the latter chuckles because it tickles.

"I actually don't remember when exactly I fell in love with you. Just... One day I was talking to Yuta hyung and we both noticed that I kept using _love_ while talking about you." Mark tells him, snickering at the pout on Yukhei's face.

"But if I was to name a particular moment... I think it was when you showed up here with medicines and grocery when Yuta hyung fell sick. You were so nervous that you'd stress-bought way too much meat. Every meal that we had for that entire week had a side dish or main-course of meat. You'd hugged the life out of me the moment you'd stepped in through the threshold, and as cheesy as it is, it was while I was in your arms that I realised that I'm in love with you." Mark smiles fondly, looking at Yukhei with all the love in his eyes, and Yukhei smiles back lovingly.

"And you hyung?" Yukhei turns his face slightly to be able to look at Yuta better. The latter pulls him closer.

"I can't pinpoint one moment when I _didn't_ think that I wanted you with us..." Yuta confesses, looking a little embarrassed. He has his shy smile on his face, and Yukhei loves him.

"Since the moment I'd laid eyes on you, I'd longed for you— _very cheesy_ , I know. Mark knew this and was surprisingly fine with it. Honestly, if it hadn't been for his encouragement, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to ask you out. But I still had my reservations because generally, someone would not be very comfortable with the idea of a polyamorous relationship... So imagine my surprise when you caught up on the hints that both Mark and I dropped— _not that we were subtle by any means_ —" Yuta rolls his eyes and all three of them smile mirthfully. "I mean, me all but making out with Mark while you're _right there_ , and then Mark kissing you silly while dropping you off can hardly be considered subtle, but okay, it is what it is. We did what we had to do. I think it was when you'd blushed and said that you were willing to try it out with us was when I knew that I wanted you forever. Here. With us." Yuta finishes his monologue and squeezes both of his boyfriends in his arms, looking at the younger with eyes full of affection.

Yukhei is blushing red, but before he can hide his face again, Mark cups his cheek and rubs circles on to the soft skin.

Yukhei brings his hand up to wrap his fingers around Mark's wrist, and he presses a tender kiss to the inside of it.

Mark smiles wide and raises himself up on his other elbow to quickly kiss Yukhei over Yuta's supine body. Yukhei laughs into the kiss and Yuta fakes a groan, wiggling under both of his boyfriends to get their attention.

"And where's my kiss?" He asks with his pretty smile, and Mark and Yukhei both chuckle before diving in to kiss him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments spark joy so leave ya girl sooooome (pls)
> 
> remember that u'r the moon, and that i love u <3
> 
> \- yasmin <333
> 
> ALSO P.S.!!!! idk if anyone knows or remembers but on my old twitter i said i'd be writing a slow-burn johnyutae abo arranged-marriage au (whew that's long)... how would u be feeling about a lil side jaehyun/jaemin pair? man why do i always gotta write rarepairs ugh
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/glitteryongs) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/glitteryongs) in case u wanna scream @ or w me abt smth. 💌


End file.
